


The Way We Used To Be

by Super_Luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I will add tags as I go along, Kara Danvers Without Superpowers, Lena is a mechanic, Mon-El is a cop, Shit goes down, Slow Burn, Supercorp endgame, Teenagers, my first au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: Supercorp AU: Kara and Lena come from two very different backgrounds and yet have a lot in common. Kara is new to Metropolis, and is also new to University. They meet in a park, and soon become lifelong friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena was 17 years old, brought up by parents that weren't all that good to her. Her brother, Lex had vanished and gone off the maps leaving only Lena, Lionel and Lilian.

Lena was drinking some strong cider from a bottle in the park when a stranger walked over. Her whole demeanor was sunny, and bright. Lena merely glared at her, not wanting her to be there. Lena had her hair down, and was wearing jeans and a hooded top. She had no make up on, making her complexion almost perfect apart from a few breakouts on her face.

Lena didn't care about anything though. As far as she was concerned, she was trapped in this city and her life was only going to be that one place, and this would be all she knew.

The blonde she set her eyes on appeared nervous. She had a satchel around her shoulder, glasses and was wearing a pink shirt with a dark blue cardigan. Lena looked her up and down, taking in the woman's ponytail with not a single hair out of place.

"Are you new here?" Lena asked in a grumpy tone, as she watched the woman before her acting awkwardly.

The other teen laughed nervously, pinching her glasses, "I'm sorry, I uh...I'm new here." The woman adjusted the bag on her shoulder and held out her hand, "I'm Kara Danvers."

Lena stared at her hand, refusing to shake it. Kara pulled her hand away. She blushed terribly as Lena took another big gulp from her bottle.

Kara decided to be brave. She took a breath and watched as Lena lowered the bottle, "You know." Kara began, "That bottle contains high amounts of alcohol that could lead to anti-social behavior and could possibly result in you getting arrested."

Lena merely shrugged, "So?"

Kara frowned, "How old are you?"

"Who's asking?" Lena retorted, getting annoyed with the girl. She wished that she would just leave her alone.

Kara looked around, "I'm...The only one here, so it would appear that I am asking."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very annoying?" Lena said bluntly.

Kara felt slightly hurt but brushed it off, "I can be a little over bearing. My sister thinks so." She then took a seat next to Lena on the bench, "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." Lena replied. She watched as Kara's eyes widened. She then scoffed, "Are you gonna be a spoil sport and inform the police that I am drinking underage?"

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose nervously, "I wouldn't do that. I would, however, tell you that it isn't wise to drink that on your own." She said, glancing at the bottle.

There was a quiet moment between them. Lena stared at Kara. She released a little grip on the bottle, before Kara took it from her hand and put it to her own mouth, taking in a big sip.

"Oh Rao!" Kara gasped, pulling a face. Lena laughed at her reaction.

"Have you never drunk alcohol before?" Lena asked, still smiling at her.

"Nope, well, I have had Bucks Fizz but that was a weaker version of whatever that is." Kara retorted. She then noticed how Lena was smiling, before returning it with one of her own, "I never got your name."

Lena held out her hand to the funny woman beside her, "Lena, Lena Luthor. You, Miss Danvers are very funny."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, "I don't mean to be funny. It is unintentional. My sister says being different is a perk."

"For someone like you?" Lena said, cocking her head to the side, "It certainly is a perk."

Kara merely blushed as she tried to look anywhere, but at Lena.

"So, Kara, why are you here?" Lena asked after a minute.

Kara smiled, taking the bag off of her shoulder, "I'm here to study. Metropolis University."

"What are you here to study?" Lena asked.

"Performing Arts...A lot of areas. Theater mainly and acting." Kara beamed.

"Ah, you like performing?" Lena asked in a cheery tone. She watched carefully as Kara kept blushing.

"Performing is..." Kara began before turning to face Lena, "It is an escape for me. An escape from real life. I can pretend to be someone I'm not even for a couple of hours...Performing is, it is very beautiful." She then turned the conversation around, "What about you? What do you do?"

"Me?!" Lena gasped, "Oh...I just...I was-I am a mechanic. I work at the main garage in Metropolis...It's a few blocks away from here."

Kara frowned, "You must be an amazing mechanic."

"You're too nice Miss Danvers." Lena laughed, running a hand through her hair.

"So, why are you sat here, drinking alone?" Kara asked Lena.

"I don't have friends." Lena said bluntly, "That sounds pathetic, I know."

Kara felt sad for Lena now. How could Lena not have friends? She was lovely. "I'm sure you have friends." She said, smiling, trying to keep up the happy tone.

"Nope. Not one." Lena replied, finally finding herself unable to look at Kara.

The blonde leaned on her shoulder. Lena was not used to this much affection. Kara was a complete stranger too and normally this would be too weird, but she was such a happy, smiley person that Lena could not say no to her.

"Well, now you have a friend." Kara said softly, "I'll be your friend."

"Kara-" Lena laughed before being cut off.

"You can't be alone." Kara replied quickly, before taking the bottle of cider from her, "Plus, who will be your drinking buddy?"

Upon taking another big gulp from the bottle, Kara gasped once again, almost spitting it out. She made Lena laugh heavily.

"Golly! Remind me to never drink that again!" She hissed, making another face.

Lena merely laughed at her before drinking more.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of months had passed, Kara was forever coming to see Lena at work on a lunch time with hot or cold sandwiches and drinks. They both had lunch together, and Kara made sure that she never went hungry.

Kara learned of Lena's family and how they treated her. Kara was truly horrified by what she had heard.

Lilian was locked away in jail for fraud while Lionel treated Lena like crap all the time, leaving her to stand on her own two feet.

Kara's life was different to hers, vastly. Her uncle was a man of religion while her mother traveled the world. Kara was left in a boarding school by her father while he and his brother also traveled. Both Lena and Kara understood each other to some extent, and that made them closer.

Today was a warm day, Kara was on lunch break again and had brought a small bag of food. She walked into the garage and saw Lena with her head inside the hood of a car. Oil spewed all over the floor while she was tightening a part. The heat was stifling. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve and was thankful that she decided to have her hair in a bun today.

"I have brought a gift of lunch!" Kara announced as she walked into the garage. Lena smiled to herself before turning around. Kara always managed to look so colourful and cheerful. Even if it was boiling hot.

A small laugh came from Kara as she saw the oil all over Lena's face.

"What?" Lena giggled, "Have I got something on my face?"

Kara's laugh got louder, "You little grease monkey."

Lena pouted, "You try fixing a car in this heat."

"No thank you. I spent my whole morning singing songs from Wicked and Les Miserables." Kara smiled.

Lena frowned, "I have never actually heard you sing, you know?"

Kara blushed, "I'm not that good."

"Well, you must be. Otherwise you wouldn't be doing a theatrical course." Lena said as she leaned back on the car.

Kara blushed, "So..." She said, changing the subject, "Where are we eating today?"

"I know just the spot." Lena smiled, taking off her gloves and depositing them into the closest bin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You broke it off with Winn?!" Lena gasped, chewing on her sandwich.

The two women sat beneath a tree on a hill in another park. They were getting as much shade as possible from the sun that was beating down on them. The park was full of children, parents and dogs. All running around, or sun bathing.

Kara chewed on the last part of her sandwich, "I know, I know." She said with flailing arms, "He can sing and he can dance, but he just isn't right for me, you know?"

"No Kara, no, I don't know. He was incredible for you! I saw the way he looked at you. Man, you have lost out there." Lena smiled, "But hey, if he isn't right for you, that's just the way it is."

"And I'm thinking about quitting college." Kara said to Lena just as she was sipping her drink. Lena almost spat it out, and her eyes widened, "You cannot quit college! You love it there! Theater is your life."

Kara's eyes cast down onto the grass beneath them, "I'm starting to think that it isn't. I don't think that is my calling."

"And what would be your calling?" Lena asked, frowning at her.

"This is going to sound crazy." Kara laughed, unable to look at Lena, "But I have been thinking about it for some time and I thought...What about journalism?"

Lena chewed slowly on her sandwich before placing it down, "You know what I think?" She said to her, "I think that you need to finish college. If you quit now, you won't have the degree that you have worked hard for and then it will be all for nothing. However, in the long run, if acting does not work out...Journalism is a fall back plan..." She then frowned, "This isn't about breaking up with Winn is it?"

"What?!" Kara laughed, "No, no. This is a me thing. This is me trying to figure out what is right for me. And I think you're right...I should finish what I started, and then I will have a fallback plan."

Lena smiled at her, "I'm always here to help."

"And I'm grateful." Kara smiled back at her, "Thank you Lena."

"What are friends for?" Lena smiled, placing a hand on hers.

Kara looked down at her hand, and suddenly it felt like her world had stopped. Her heart was going a thousand times faster than before. If this was what she thought it was, maybe she should act upon it. At first, she pushed away the initial thoughts that maybe this was a bad idea, but the moment felt so right and so she took it.

Kara put her hand on Lena's cheek. She leaned in and kissed her.

Lena pulled back, shocked. She had no idea what to do. She had never faced something like this before. She wasn't even gay, as far as she was aware. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and quickly got up, "I gotta uh...I gotta go." Lena then turned and ran away.

"Lena." Kara sighed, getting up. She then stopped where she was, sighing heavily as she looked at the floor.

That certainly did not go to plan at all.


	2. The Right Kind Of Accident

Kara chased after Lena and caught up with her only a few minutes later. Kara called her name, but Lena carried on walking hurriedly away from the blonde. 

"Lena!" Kara gasped, catching her breath as she stood in front of her.

"Leave me alone." Lena said quietly, whilst still walking. She wanted to get away from this all quickly and having the blonde chasing her was certainly not helping.

Kara felt all flustered, and pedestrians were getting in her way. Eventually Lena stopped walking. Kara was relieved, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened back there. One thing lead to another and I..." Kara began to tumble over her words. She found herself unable to look at Lena properly.

Lena held her hand up to stop Kara talking immediately. Kara clamped her mouth shut and finally looked Lena in the face. She could see that Lena was upset, but she too needed Lena to understand that it was a misunderstanding.

"Please, just drop it Kara." Lena said quietly. Kara's face turned into a sad expression. She ruined it all and she didn't mean to.

"I read the signals wrong...We were having a good time until I ruined it and, and I am sorry." Kara said to her, finally getting her words out. Lena stared at her for a moment, remaining quiet. She then took a breath, "Just forget about it Kara." She said softly. She didn't want to talk anymore about it at all. 

It happened, it was a mistake and it will never happen again.

"I can't." Kara replied. She blushed even harder this time.

Lena sighed heavily. She did not have the time for this, "Why? Why can't you forget about it Kara?!" She snapped. Her voice shook with emotion as if she was trying to fend off tears that were lodged deep within.

Kara was about to speak, but words just wouldn't form. She watched as Lena crossed her arms across her chest, raising her brows.

With flailing arms, Kara tried to explain, "Because, I-I..." She began, before pinching her glasses with nerves,"I believe that you might just be reading a little too much into what happened back there."

Lena frowned, and came out with a sarcastic comment as a way of defending herself. The shields were up, "And what am I supposed to think Kara?" There was a beat of silence as Kara stood there without an ounce or idea of what to say or do next.

"You kissed me." Lena said in a stern tone, making Kara feel small.

Kara cleared her throat, as she fiddled with her glasses once again. This woman was so powerful and dominant, and Kara didn't see it before. Well, not in this light.

"Well-uhm." She giggled nervously, "You kissed me and I thought nothing of it." Kara then looked back at Lena. She appeared to silently agree.

"What does that mean?" Lena retorted, keeping her strong posture.

"It means, well, uhm...It was a stupid idea that crossed my head because...Well uhm." The time was now. Kara had to spill the truth.

Kara locked eyes with her after a moment, "I like you Lena...Like that, and well...Now you know." Her eyes then cast to the floor, as she was waiting for Lena to reply.

"Now I know." Lena said softly, letting her guards drop once again. "I'm sorry Kara, I reacted in the wrong way...If You must know..." It was Lena's turn to blush, "I...I may like you too."

Kara's eyes snapped up to hers. Shock filled her face.

"Like that..." Lena finished her sentence. She then laughed at the way Kara was gawking at her. Kara's jaw couldn't have hung any lower if she tried. Eventually Kara laughed too.

Lena then took her hand, and pulled Kara close to her, before speaking close to her ear, "At least you didn't bite my lip when you kissed me back."

Kara was stunned, 'What was that supposed to mean?' Either way, she walked out of the park with Lena, and they were hand in hand as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Months passed.

Kara had introduced Lena to all of her friends she had Metropolis University, and as her parents were away for a couple of weeks, Kara decided to be the rebellious teenager and throw a house party without her parents permission. Sure, Alex influenced her and told her how much of a great idea it would be.

Alex even managed to get a hold of some alcohol and not the light stuff either. The night started out great, Kara and Alex helped each other get ready, but Kara was still nervous about how things might turn out.

"Kara, it's a few drinks, nothing will get out of hand. You need to worry way less." Alex said to Kara as she stood behind her, putting her hair into the perfect bun, "Lena will be there too."

Kara shrugged, "Lena is like you. She doesn't care what happens and thinks about the consequences later."

"Kara." Alex said pointedly, "The more you worry, the less your lifespan will be. Have you got that?"

Kara went quiet and nodded slowly, just as the doorbell rang. "That could be anyone."

Alex walked across the bedroom and looked out of the window, "I see Winn, Lucy, your girlfriend, my girlfriend, James and..." Alex trailed off, "That Mon-El guy you found on the street when you wanted directions."

"He's a nice guy Alex." Kara huffed with a laugh.

"He's a cop." Alex pointed out, "And you are seventeen."

"I'm eighteen tomorrow." Kara said, pointedly, "And anyway, Lena is my girlfriend. I'm not attracted to boys."

"Oh?" Alex asked, raising her brow, "And what was Winn?"

Kara clamped her mouth shut instantly.

"I'll go and let them in, you look amazing. Seriously, Lena will love you even more." Alex smiled at her before going down the stairs to let their guests in.

Kara looked back at her reflection in the mirror, her white dress was perfect. She picked up her glasses and slid them onto her face. She knew Lena would love her, but she was terrified.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kara arrived at the top of the staircase, jaws instantly dropped. She looked so beautiful, even Alex's jaw dropped at how angelic her sister looked. Kara smiled sheepishly as she caught Lena's eyes. Lena returned the same smile. Lena felt under dressed for the occasion, wearing only a red plaid shirt and some blue ripped jeans.

"This is super gay." Maggie whispered to Alex.

Alex only stared at her sister, feeling immense pride, "She's my sister." She said softly.

Kara eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs and took Lena's hands when she saw her, "Rao Lena, you look amazing."

Lena scoffed, "Have you seen yourself? You are art in the flesh."

Kara blushed at the compliment, pinching her glasses.

Lena laughed at her nervousness, "Come on, let's get a drink."

Kara giggled and followed Lena's lead.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you guys shouldn't be drinking." Mon-El said pointedly, "I have every right to arrest whoever bought this alcohol."

Alex and Maggie rolled their eyes.

"And yet, you're sat here, drinking it with us." Lucy said pointedly, "You are also responsible, so don't pull that card on us."

Winn looked between everyone, before sitting forward and rubbing his hands together, "So, Kara." He said after clearing his throat. Kara held a bottle of beer close to her lips, while sitting on Lena's knees. Her attention was swiftly moved to Winn, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for him.

"We have our assessment coming up and I wondered...I was wondering if you wanted to play Cathy from 'The Last Five Years', it would only be for one musical number though..." He trailed off.

Maggie glanced at Alex for a moment, before her attention returned to the two of them.

Kara smiled graciously and nodded, "Of course, whatever you need."

Winn smiled sheepishly, "Um, I was going to perform, Goodbye Until Tomorrow with I could Never Rescue You...It's uh...It's the reprise, I think."

"Again, I'd be more than happy." Kara said to him.

Mon-El then interrupted, "I'm sorry." He laughed, "I can't help but sense...Do you two have a past?"

"Would it be any of your business if they did?" Lucy snapped. Alex glared at him too.

"No, it's none of my business at all...But isn't that...Isn't that just..." He shrugged, "Gold digging in a sense?"

Winn and Kara now felt incredibly awkward. Winn stood up, "I'm sorry, I should never have asked."

"Winn." Kara sighed, standing up, "Ignore him. He is trying to wind you up."

"I can find someone else to do the assessment with me. I get it, if it's too awkward, it's.." Winn shrugged, before turning to leave, "It's fine." With that, Winn left.

Kara sighed heavily, glancing back at Lena for a moment. She then turned on Mon-El, "You should go. Right now. You had now right to say or do any of that."

Mon-El laughed once again, "I was joking."

"None of us are laughing. You just made my friend feel incredibly uncomfortable. It was malicious and uncalled for!" Kara hissed, "Now get out."

Mon-El angrily put his beer bottle down on the table. He stood up, glaring at Kara.

Alex could see that something was going to happen, so she stood up too, "Like she said, get lost." She hissed.

With that, Mon-El left.

Kara sighed heavily, "I'm sorry guys...Is it okay if we call it a night?"

Lucy slowly stood with James, "Of course."

"Have a good night won't you?" Lucy said, hugging Kara.

"Get home safe, the pair of you." Alex smiled as she hugged James, then followed by Lucy.

Kara was still fuming and Lena could see it in her face. She decided to stay put but didn't say anything.

"Call me if you need anything." Maggie said to Alex, kissing her cheek.

"I will." Alex nodded, kissing her in return.

"Goodnight little Danvers." Maggie said to her, before leaving.

"Night." Kara said quietly.

Alex closed the door soon after, and turned back to both Lena and Kara, "He had a few too many." Alex said to them, "Don't take it to heart, okay?"

Alex hugged Kara, "I'm going to bed okay? Be sure to lock up and I will see you in the morning."

Kara nodded slowly, "I will, night Alex."

"Night." Alex said softly, before heading upstairs.

Now there was just Lena and Kara. Lena stared at Kara intently. She could see that Kara was hurt, but her own insecurities got the better of her. For some time, all there was, was the sound of the fire crackling away in the background.

Kara finally picked up a bottle of Vodka and drank it straight from the bottle.

Lena had several thoughts speeding through her head at this point and decided to speak her mind, "You're not over him are you?"

There was a silence before Kara scoffed, "Of course I'm over him." She said, sitting down.

Lena raised her eyebrow, "You don't even like Vodka."

"Lena, stop it." Kara groaned.

Lena crossed her arms in defense, before snatching the bottle from Kara.

"Hey!" Kara snapped as Lena drank from the bottle.

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't." Kara snapped back, "I love you, you know that."

"Well then, why are you hurt over something Jackass said back there, huh?!" She snapped, "If Winn is nothing to you, why is your ass feeling sorry for yourself?!"

"He's my friend Lena! He is my friend and Mon-El said some hurtful things!" Kara snapped, standing up. "Believe it or not, I care for my friends!"

"Are you saying that I don't?!" Lena snapped, "Look, are you over him or not?"

Kara went quiet, causing Lena's anger to rise. Drink was not mixing well at all with either of them.

Lena glared at Kara, and before thinking, she threw the bottle of Vodka straight at the fire without a second thought.

Kara stepped back from the fire as flames erupted across the room. The flames rose instantly with the flammable materials. Lena looked back at Kara, "Get out. I'll get Alex. Call 9-1-1, now!" She snapped, shoving her phone in Kara's hands.

"I can't leave you!" Kara snapped back at Lena.

"The longer we argue-Just get out!" Lena snapped at her, just as the flames were growing closer to the staircase. Kara took what Lena said this time and ran outside to call the fire brigade. As she saw the flames rising in the house, she was terrified for Lena and Alex.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maggie ran over from the distance, seeing the flames, "Kara, Kara, what happened?! Where is Alex?!"

"It all happened so fast!" Kara gasped, shaking heavily. Dread crept up Maggie's spine, "No." She gasped in disbelief, "Alex." Just as she was about to run inside, Winn grabbed her arms, "No Maggie!" He snapped, "You can't go in there."

Kara tore the bottom of her dress, and Winn looked back at her, "Kara, what are you doing?"

"My girlfriend and my sister are in there!" She snapped, before running back inside towards the inferno.

"KARA!" Winn screamed, however, he still kept a hold of Maggie.

The dark night was now lit with amber, and an incredibly hot heat coming from the house.

As Kara ran back in, she couldn't see right ahead of her. The stairs were alight, and she now hoped that the two women she loved were downstairs somewhere. In the sound of the roaring fire, Kara called out, "Lena! Alex!" She then choked on the smoke as she walked through to the kitchen, unaware that Lena and Alex were safe.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lena held Alex close to her on the porch, they made it down. Relief washed over Maggie and Winn finally let go of her arms. Lena coughed heavily as she lowered Alex down onto the ground outside. Sirens could be heard in the background, and Lena felt relief. She then spotted one person missing, "Winn, where is Kara?!"

Winn was lost for words, "She went back inside, looking for you!" He gasped. He was terrified.

"Kara!" Lena shouted across the garden, before running back inside.

Winn held his hands behind his head, ready to break down and cry. He felt like this was all his fault, and that he could do nothing.

Alex choked on the floor as Maggie comforted her, "Hey Alex." Maggie gasped, in tears already, stroking her girlfriend's face, "You're safe now."

"Mom is going to kill me." Alex chuckled before coughing again.

Inside the house, Lena looked around to try and see Kara. As roaring flames surrounded her, she managed to spot Kara. She was in the kitchen, on the floor unconscious. She ran in into the kitchen and picked her up, "Come on." Lena coughed heavily. 

It took Lena a couple of minutes to get out, but as she reappeared, she was covered in soot. Alex was sat up already, but when her eyes cast themselves on Kara, she immediately stood up. She was scared.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena lay Kara on the floor as paramedics got to her. As the paramedics got to Kara's attention, Lena refused to pull away from her. She was in tears, "I'm so sorry Kara!" She gasped, "Please Kara! Please live for me!" She cried. Maggie pulled Lena back, allowing the paramedics to take care of Kara.

Eliza ran across the lawn moments later, "Aex!" She called out, before taking in fully what was happening to her home.

"I'm here mom!" Alex called out before coughing.

"Thank God." Eliza gasped, before hugging her. She then looked around, and noticed Kara wasn't there, "Where is your sister?" After Alex didn't reply, Eliza got panicked, "Where is she?!"

"She got taken by paramedics." Winn said to her, "Lena found her in the house, unconscious."

Eliza had never been more terrified in her life. She glared at all of them, "You are all in big trouble until I find out what the hell happened here!" She snapped. She then looked over at Lena, who seemed frozen.

Lena had no idea that Eliza was even there. That was until Eliza tapped her on the shoulder, "Was it you that did this?"

The raven haired woman was so consumed by her own thoughts that it took her a moment to snap back to reality, "We...We were arguing...I then threw Vodka into the fire and...There must have been some kegs of beer close by..."

Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Kegs?! Alexandra Danvers! You all had better hope that Kara pulls through!" She snapped. She then left the teens alone to face up to what had happened.

"We're all screwed!" Winn freaked, "We were drinking underage."

"Yeah, but Non supplied us with it." Maggie said pointedly, "We will get a slap on the wrist at most for the underage drinking. We leave Non out of this."

"And how do we explain how we got the alcohol?" Alex snapped, "We can't exactly blame Maxwell, can we?"

"Why not?" Maggie snapped.

"Come on Maggie!" Alex groaned.

"If Kara dies, this will be a lot worse, for all of us!" Maggie snapped, making everyone go quiet. "We'd better pray that Kara makes it through this." She growled before glaring at Lena, who was worlds away, breathing into an oxygen mask.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night passed without incident. The teens were all shook up, while Kara lay in a hospital bed on life support.

Alex walked into the hospital the next morning and sat beside her mother, who was cradling Kara's hand. Alex felt so guilty, seeing her sister in this position.

"I thought you were responsible Alex." Eliza said after two minutes of silence.

"I didn't realize it would get out of hand." She said softly, not wishing to fight with her mother.

"You're old enough to realize that alcohol and hormonal teenagers do not mix." Eliza hissed, "I raised you better!"

Alex shrunk. She looked at how weak her sister looked with tubes sticking out of her throat, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring back the house...Or Kara...If we lose her." Eliza gasped, fighting back tears, "When I find out what really happened, you and your friends will pay for it in one way or another."

Alex fell silent and just stared at her sister. She fought back tears, however one betrayed her and fell down her face.

 

She needed Kara to come through this.

They all did.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Eliza stood outside on the lawn, staring at what was her home. The fire had destroyed it. Yes, the home was an object, but what it meant, the memories and the life that was in there was now gone. The house was nothing but charcoal, burned wood, with a few windows and a roof that was still partially smoking.

The older woman wanted to cry, she really did. Her home was gone, and whatever she clung onto that reminded her of her late husband was now merely ash in the remains.

Lucy walked over to Eliza. She eyed the home and felt guilt creep up her spine. She wasn't there the moment the fire broke out, but she still partook in the drinks and what was supposed to be a night of chilling and drinking. She wasn't to know that things would get out of hand. As she stared at the building, she let out a silent sigh. Eliza must have known she was there though, as she spoke out loud what she was thinking.

"It's ruined." Her voice wobbled. Once again, she was on the brink of tears and nothing could stop it. Lucy swallowed the lump that resided in her throat as she looked in the same direction as Eliza.

A fireman walked over to them a few seconds later. He had a plastic bag in hand with an item in it. Lucy's eyes grew wider as she stared at the object in question. She saw how Eliza's posture tightened.

"A bottle of Vodka." The man confirmed as he waved the bag like some sort of prize, "Do you have any idea how it came to smash in the fireplace? That could have been the reason as to why the fire accelerated."

Eliza shrugged, a slight stammer came out of her mouth as she began to speak, "N-no, I do not have any idea at all..." She knew a bunch of teenagers had been drinking without her permission, but she didn't want to drop them in it, despite how angry she was. Then there was the matter of Mon-El. The police officer who knew well enough that most of them were not old enough in the first place to drink.

"Do you have any pets that could have accidentally knocked it over?" The fireman said with clear suspicion in his voice. He stared at the two women in front of him.

Lucy thought quickly on her feet before Eliza could answer, "Well, there was a cat, the stray. It got in and was sitting by the fire. Unless it was Streaky, Kara never really told me what Streaky looked like. That bottle is one of Non's, he could have knocked it over."

"It was merely a case of bad luck then?" The fireman replied, clearly not believing the story that Lucy was telling, judging by the slight sneer and sarcasm that laced his voice. He then looked at Eliza with a firm glare, "Next time Ma'am, if you have smoke detectors fitted never remove the batteries."

Eliza smiled slightly, thinking up a quick lie, "I kept burning the toast." The truth was, Kara hated them. They were faulty since before the fire and went off when they didn't need to. Even though Eliza told her not to remove the batteries, she still did anyway.

"It's better that than death by smoke inhalation." The man sneered before finally walking away.

Eliza let out a heavy sigh, "I kept telling her not to remove those damn batteries. Now, she is never going to remove any batteries...I'll get the system wired in instead." She said before her eyes locked on Lena.

Dressed in jeans, a black trench coat and a dark blue shirt, with her hair tied back, Lena walked over to Eliza and gave her a rather apologetic and sympathetic look. There was guilt in her eyes too, however when Eliza looked at her, she gave her a stone cold look. As far as she was concerned, Lena was responsible for putting Kara where she was.

"Hey Lena," Lucy said to her friend softly as she walked up to her. Lucy wrapped her arms around Lena and Lena squeezed her tightly, "Hey Luce." She greeted in a soft tone. She pulled away as Eliza glared at her. Her hands went back into the pockets of her coat, before she cleared her throat, "Mrs Danvers..." She began and now she had no idea where to take this.

"Is there any news on Kara?" Lena asked softly, not wanting to intimidate the elder Danvers even though it was quite the other way around.

"She's stable," Eliza said sternly, "For now, that's all I'm telling you."

Lena nodded slowly. She fully understood why Eliza was being like this. The rest of the time, both Danvers and Luthor remained quiet, while Lucy left having had enough of the tension. It was too exhausting to be around.  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"That house..." Eliza said to Kara as she sat beside her bed that afternoon. Kara was sitting up, talking and back to her normal self but boy did she miss Lena. All that she wanted to see was Lena. She didn't want any more hospital food, she just wanted Lena, her Lena. Kara hadn't yet seen any of her friends. She thought that everyone stayed away because they were there last night.

Winn went off of the grid, James left well alone, Lucy tried talking to Eliza and Mon-El of course, he stayed out of it.

Alex on the other hand, in her life she had blamed Kara for many things but last night they almost lost each other and it terrified her. Her justification for not seeing Kara was that ironically, she was worried that she would get burned. Lucy tried telling her that Kara needed someone right now, but Alex just couldn't do it. It got too much last night and she wasn't ready for it. She'd faced the wrath of her mother, the blame gets passed onto her, all of it.

The argument was both Lena's and Kara's, not hers and yet it felt to Alex like she was getting it in the neck.

Kara drummed her fingers on the table in front of her, refusing to meet her mother's eyes. The blonde's hair was down, her curls touching her shoulders and the ugly gown. Before her mother arrived, she was reading a book and so she kept her glasses on. Kara didn't want to listen to the story that her mother had to tell her, she just wanted to see Lena. Kara stared at the clock on the wall and listened as it ticked away.

"That house..." Eliza began again, "It has been in the family for generations. The day that I leave in the trust that both you and Alex can be responsible adults, it spontaneously combusts?!" Eliza scoffed.

Kara had already had enough, snapping herself, "Mom! Alex and I could have died last night and it wasn't either of us that started that damn fire!"

Just as Eliza was about to scold her for her attitude, Kara's doctor walked in. She walked over to Kara's bed and removed the pulse oximeter from the tip of her right index finger, before wrapping the cable up.

"When can I get out of here?" Kara sighed heavily, speaking to her doctor.

Her doctor replied in a stern tone, "When I believe that you can. You've been a very lucky young lady."

"Sure," Kara muttered sarcastically as her doctor left the room.

Eliza gave Kara a firm glare as Kara looked back at her. Kara swallowed hard, looking down at her bed.  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"I thought you were going to die." Was the first thing Lena said to Kara as she sat on the end of her bed in the hospital later that evening. Her smile was cynical, yet broken. She couldn't be near Kara or at least hold her the way she wanted to, not when Eliza could come around the corner any second. She wasn't sure if Eliza knew that she was even there.

Lena couldn't look at Kara properly and so she settled for just fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

"I tried to get out when I realized that I couldn't find you anywhere. I got to the kitchen..and I just-" Kara stopped speaking as tears formed in her eyes. Kara felt just as guilty for all of this as Lena did.

She couldn't fight the urge any more. Lena couldn't just sit there as the woman she loved was in pain, so she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Kara's shoulders. She held her tightly and breathed her in. She sniffed heavily as she felt Kara grip her just as tightly. This is what they both had wanted all day, just to see each other.

Just to hold each other, and let each other know that it would be okay.

Kara cried on Lena's shoulder, while Lena sobbed on hers.

"The fireman said that it started with the Vodka but we both knew that anyway." Lena chuckled as she wiped her eyes, pulling away from Kara. "The bottle that I threw." Lena shrugged, "I could have killed both us and Alex."

There was a moment of silence before Lena spoke again. She locked eyes with Kara, "I said awful things. What a mess hey?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded slowly.

"But they don't believe Eliza's story and if they work out that it was me who started the fire...I could go to jail." Lena continued, "Another Luthor behind bars."

Kara put her hands in front of her, taking Lena's in hers. She rubbed them softly with her thumbs. Lena looked into Kara's eyes and Lena looked into hers. They were back on good terms with each other and it felt better than it ever did before.

That was when Eliza walked in, tearing back the curtain. She glared angrily and Lena, "Get your hands off of my daughter!" She growled.

Lena tore back her hands from Kara's and once again, there was a black pit between them. Distance. Kara wasn't sure she could carry on like this.

"I did this Eliza!" Lena snapped, "Stop putting the blame on Kara and Alex, please! You know it was me that destroyed your home, no one else. I threw that bottle because I was jealous! I had no idea where the damn bottle would end up. I wasn't thinking about where to aim it, I just did!"

Eliza crouched ever so slightly, "Forgive me if I can't offer you absolution." She sneered. Lena clamped her jaw shut, aware that Kara was staring at her.

Eliza's glare turned to Kara, "You can come home. Get dressed and then you're coming with me." She then looked at Lena, "As for you, if I see you near my daughter again, I will make your life hell." The woman then glared at the two. Kara looked down at her lap, unable to handle the unease that Eliza sent her way.

"Now go." Eliza said to Lena, hissing ever so slightly.

Lena didn't have to be told twice. She got up, not looking back at Kara and she left.

Kara thought this was the worst birthday ever, now Lena was gone, she didn't see any point in anything.

"Now get dressed." Eliza said to Kara, before leaving.

Kara sat there for a moment in silence. A tear fell down her cheek, as she was trying to fight the stream of tears and the scream that was building up in the back of her throat.  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
A few days later while out on the street, Lena was walking around aimlessly as she was on her break. She found herself at Metropolis park, just reading a book. She missed Kara, but she didn't bother texting or calling her in the fear that if Eliza found out, she would take Kara out of the university and she didn't want that, not when she was doing so well.

She'd just finished eating a cookie, with her book in the other hand. She glanced up, thinking she saw Kara, but then brushed it off. She didn't think Kara would come here, not after everything that had gone on. She didn't think that Kara would risk a near encounter in the fear of being spotted.

"Lena?!" An excited voice called from a few metres away.

Or not. Lena thought as she knew that voice from anywhere.

A smile lit up Lena's face. She stood up as Kara ran over to her. Lena held Kara tightly in her arms as they met, "Rao Lena, I have missed you."

"You are a sight for sore eyes! I thought you'd stay away." Lena said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she pulled away from Kara.

"To be honest, I thought you'd do the same. Turns out, we're as risky as each other." Kara smiled, "Although...Sorry for missing lunches."

"Don't sweat it," Lena said casually. Although, she did miss it, the chats and the laughs that got her through her work day.

"So what are we going to do?" Kara sighed, she had to ask. Lena was still in the firing line and as unfair as it was, they couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid if that's what you mean. I'm going to hang around, just not as much with you...I need to focus on work anyway." She saw the hope in Kara's face fade. She had to let her down, as much as she hated doing it, "Business is drying up and I need to focus on rebranding the company." She then pointed at the books in Kara's hand, "And you need to focus on study."

Kara nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in her throat. A sad smile then spread across her face, "I suppose...I'll still come and see you though."

Lena smiled, "Of course, just not as often, I mean, until the dust has settled anyway."

"Anyway...I'd better go." Kara said. She couldn't do this right now. Her heart was aching too much. She didn't get how Lena was coping. Or maybe she wasn't, she just didn't know, "I have rehearsal with Winn, you should come to the show when we have a date."

"I wouldn't miss it." Lena said with a smile. She walked forward, and kissed Kara on the cheek, before stepping away, "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, bye." Kara said sadly, before walking away.

Lena kicked herself mentally. She could have handled that better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lena.” Lionel said to her as he sat reading a newspaper. Lena was sat fiddling with parts of an engine in the garage when her father dropped by. He had been annoying Lena all day over the fire that happened. She hated that she felt so guilty for it still.

“Why don’t you just move away from here? The business is drying up anyway, what reason would you have to stay? And don’t say that Kara girl. She is nothing but trouble, and ever since that fire or even before that, your attention has been divided meaning a slip in business. You are barely keeping your head above water here.” Lionel was being so smug as she watched Lena working away.

Lena smiled to herself, she couldn’t believe the nerve her father had showing up. Lionel only showed up when he wanted something. Lena knew that he wanted the business.

“Dad, why are you even here? You could be in Cumbria or something doing business.” Lena snapped.

“I heard that you could be in trouble and I came to help you. There is a bonus to giving up the business and starting anew.” Lionel said pointedly as he stared over in her direction.

“You only want the business.” Lena sneered, wiping sweat from her forehead with her forearm, “And this business is mine. I built it and I made it my own. I’m not about to have you or Lilian swanning in here and taking it from me.”

“You only got this business because I started you off.” Lionel bit back. He then stood and walked over to her. Lena felt nerves creeping up her spine as Lionel stood behind her. She twisted her spanner around a bolt and feeling Lionel hovering around her made her attention slip.

“You’re distracting me.” Lena said. Nerves coated her voice.

“No, you’ve done that yourself.” Lionel growled slightly, “Ever since you met that girl, you have been distracted.”

Scoffing, Lena pulled the hood of the car she had been working on, before moving to where there was a work surface, throwing her spanner down with a clank. She’d had enough of Lionel and Lilian trying to dictate her life. She picked up a pen and wrote a diagnosis down, before turning to Lionel, crossing her arms, “You and Lilian have waited for the slightest dip in trade, so you can get your hands on what I have worked for. I’m telling you, just because I have met an amazing person, it doesn’t mean that I have become distracted. You’re not getting this place. It’s my home and you can leave the same way you came in.”

Lionel stood there, thinking of how he could at least get some assets. He knew Lena was slipping, and so in that moment he decided to leave her to it. To let her make her own mistakes.

“Kara isn’t your girlfriend.” Lionel said to Lena after a long silence, “You’re not gay, it is just hormones. You’re confused and after everything that has happened to you growing up, I wouldn’t be surprised if it has had an effect.”

The other woman glared at the man that stood before her, fighting back tears, “I love Kara with every fibre of my being. I’m keeping distance between us because at the minute it is better that way. She needs to focus on her studies and I need to focus on things here. She doesn’t see it now, but she will understand it in the future.”

“Like I said, you’ll grow out of it.” Lionel said to her, keeping his hands in his pockets before leaving.

Lena breathed out a heavy sigh after he left. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began reconsidering her relationship with Kara.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eliza stood in the remains of her house with both Alex and Kara. They had been allowed in to collect the things that survived the blaze, and as they looked around, Eliza was truly heartbroken. As she walked over to a pile on the floor, she found a photo album and picked it up. As she looked through the pages, they were just covered in soot, “It’s ruined.”

Kara stuttered almost, “We-we could always take more pictures.”

“And I’ll replace the ones of dad.” Alex said to her, “I have some saved to my computer. We can get them printed again, and you had some baby photos of me and they can be replaced, I’m sure.”

Eliza sighed heavily as she looked through the photo album, “I’m starting to have not very nice thoughts about Lena, if I wasn’t already.”

“It was an accident!” Kara bit back.

Eliza turned around to Kara. She glared at her, “Why do you keeping making excuses for her?!”

Kara was very taken aback. She swallowed the lump in her throat before turning and leaving the house, leaving only Eliza and Alex.

Eliza sighed, and put the burned photo album back on the fireplace. Alex walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly. The blonde hugged her just as tightly, “It has to get better.”

“It will mom. It will.” Alex sighed.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that evening both Kara and Lena ended up going to a fayre that was going on down town. As Lena walked into the park, she saw Mon-El talking to Kara. They seemed happy, giggling away despite what had happened.

Kara saw Lena in the corner of her eye and put two fingers up to signal to her girlfriend that she would be a couple of minutes. Surely enough, Lena stood there holding two ice creams that she had ordered while waiting for Kara to finish speaking to Mon-El.

The blonde then ran over after her chat with a smile on her face, “Ooh, Ice-Cream.” Her face lit up in delight as she took one, “Thank you.”

“What did he want?” Lena asked, in a tone that Kara knew was jealousy.

Kara shrugged, “He just wanted a friendly chat, that’s all.”

Lena scoffed, “Yeah right. He was there that night and he has kept himself way out of the picture.”

“Do you blame him? Lena, you and I were responisble for that, end of. There is no need to drag anyone else into it.”

Lena shrugged before walking away with her through the arcades and rides that were illuminated by lights.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I said sorry to them about a million times.” Lena sighed, sitting at the kitchen table with Lionel the next morning. She was getting tired of hearing about the damn fire. She just wished that everyone would just drop it.

“Lena says sorry, again.” Lionel scoffed.

Lena clutched her tea cup in her hand tighter, “I can’t exactly undo what happened can I?”

“No Lena, you can’t.” Lionel said to her sternly as he put down his cup, “But this is why you should think before you act.”

“That’s rich.” Lena laughed, “Well look at mom.”

“Watch what you say about your mother.” Lionel sneered.

Lena dropped her toast, “You know what? I have better things to do.” She said, standing. She walked over to the coat hook and grabbed her own before putting it over her shoulders.

“You better not be going to see that girl.”Lionel snapped.

“Try and stop me!” Lena snapped. She then slammed the door as she left.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kara was sat eating her lunch in the university campus when her phone rang. She put the phone back on the desk when she saw that it was in fact Lena trying to call her. Kara didn’t feel like talking, she did have too much to focus on, what with rehearsal and assessments coming up. She couldn’t afford the distraction.

She chewed on a carrot stick slowly, and watched her phone ringing.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Lena said as she walked over to Kara. Kara jumped out of her skin, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” Lena said, sitting beside Kara. Kara sighed heavily and began packing her lunch back into her bag. 

Lena stared at her hands, “And I’ve been wanting to talk to you…Lionel is on my case, trying to take my business from me and..I just want to talk to you.”

Kara sighed and looked around, “Come on then.” She stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Lena followed behind, passing Kara’s phone to her, “Can’t leave this.”

“Thanks.” Kara said quietly, before walking ahead of Lena.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Soon enough the pair was in a quiet section of Metropolis National park. Lena walked with her hands in her pockets, looking down at her feet, while Kara kept a hand on the strap of her bag.

Lena walked past a cherry tree coated in blossom, while Kara turned to face her, “So, what’s up?”

The other woman shrugged, taking her hands from her pockets and fidgeting, “You don’t think your mom and Lionel will stop us seeing each other, do you?”

Kara laughed nervously, adjusting her glasses, “Well, they could certainly try.”

“What would you do if they did?” Lena asked, locking eyes with her.

“Lena, they can’t stop us seeing each other.” Kara then shrugged, “Well, not if we want to.”

Lena felt a lump forming in her throat. She hated showing weakness to anyone, but showing weakness to Kara felt okay, it felt safe to do so, “Do you- do you promise? You won’t let it happen, will you?”

“Of course I won’t.” Kara said to her. She grabbed the other girl’s hands and put them in her own. She saw Lena’s hands shaking and knew she was terrified.

Lena felt a shallow, yet shaking breath leave her, “I couldn’t handle it if they did. I love you Kara.” There, she’d said it. She had shown Kara that even after everything that had happened the last few days, no love was lost between them, and she sealed the declaration with a firm kiss.

Kara pulled Lena closer and put more passion into her kiss, before she pulled away, “I love you too.” Kara said with a small smile. There was a moment where they smiled at each other, love in their eyes and adoration for each other, “Well, I’d uh…” Kara began, smiling sheepishly, “I’d better get back, Winn will be wondering where I am.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lena stood in her garden later that evening, looking down on the fayre on the field. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Lionel was dressed in a blue suit and wore shining shoes. He had a smug look on his face as he walked over, “Where’s your friend?”

“I don’t have time for this, please don’t start.” Lena sighed, keeping her eyes on the park.

“Don’t tell me, she’s busy with all of her friends. She’s gone to college and you are here on your own.” He said smugly, while Lena crossed her arms, “Yes, she is studying with her friends and I’m fine with it because unlike you and Lilian, I don’t need to own people.”

“Would you listen to yourself?” Lionel scoffed, “Is this your new personality? I wonder how long this will last?”

Lena glared at him, “Ever since you’ve been with Lilian, you’ve changed. Not for the better either, you believe in her ideals. She poisoned you.”

Lionel laughed, “Your friend has poisoned you. Where is your determination? You cannot compete with someone like Kara Danvers.”

Lena knotted her brows together, “How do you know her name? And no, I’m not trying to compete with her. I’m my own person, thank you.”

“The only reason she hangs out with you, is because you have no one else.” Lionel sneered, getting in her face, “And I’m here trying to stop you getting hurt.”

“Really?” Lena scoffed, “You’re not. You don’t like seeing me happy.”

“I’m trying to put you on the straight and narrow that’s all.”

“Thanks for the advice, dad.”

“She is at college with all of her friends and you never get the attention you deserve.”

Lena glared at him and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since the fire. Things began to seem a little easier, Kara and her friends were getting on with their studies. Lena had began to get an influx of business, but that within itself came with a cost.

She had hardly seen Kara over the last two weeks. She ignored Kara's texts to meet for lunch, and just buried her heads in engines and car oil. It wasn't until on that Tuesday that she gota message from Winn, asking if they could meet for lunch, just the two. He wanted someone to go over his theory work with him and despite Lena's lacking in theatrical knowledge, she was happy to help.

Thursday lunch time came around, and Lena felt at least a little hope. She was happy to meet with Winn, but refused to think about Kara. For some reason, the thought of seeing Kara after ignoring her for two weeks put the fear of the devil in her. Just this one lunch time, she wasn't seeing her girlfriend, she was seeing one of Kara's friends instead.

As she walked into the small café at 12:30, she saw Winn just across the room. A dorky smile grew on his face. Lena couldn't help but return the smile, and as she walked over, Winn stood up to greet her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Winn said in a cheerful tone as he hugged Lena unexpectedly. The woman didn't know what to do. She was not used to this sort of affection, however she accepted it with open arms, "You said you wanted someone to proof-read your assignment and while I have no theatrical knowledge, I'm sure I can help you with your grammar." Lena said to him as she pulled away.

"Of course, and thank you again." The boy replied with a sheepish smile, "Do you want a drink or anything? I'll pay, it's the least I could do for you."

Lena was taken aback by his kindness, "Um, I will have a coffee, thank you."

Winn came back a couple of minutes later and set a cup of coffee beside Lena on the table.

"Thank you." The woman smiled, before leaning forward, "So, what have you got for me?"

An assignment was pulled from Winn's bag and he passed it to Lena, "It's kind of really rough." He said as she began reading. Lena nodded slowly, glancing up at him.

"How's rehearsal and stuff been going?" Lena asked Winn as she turned a page.

"It's uh, it's been going good. Our final show for this particular assignment is next Tuesday. Kara is really excited and uh, she can't wait for you to see it." Winn smiled, before clearing his throat, "I don't want to pry, but are things okay between you two? She said that you haven't been responding to her calls or texts. She is worried about you, you know?" He spoke softly and could see Lena's defences instantly put up.

"She's been busy with her life and her studies, while I've been saving my business." She said, pointedly, "Winn, no offence, but what Kara and I do is nothing to do with you." Lena cut him off firmly. She frowned as she glanced at the page before her, "Efficiently is spelled with two 'F's'." She said, pointing at the page.

Winn gave her a highligter pen. He watched carefully as Lena used the pen to highlight the word. As he frowned, he noticed a deep scratch on the back of her hand, "How'd you do that?" He asked.

Lena looked at the back of her hand, "I got my hand stuck in a jammed car jack." She squeezed her palm open and shut again, "It's fine Winn."

A bell rang, signalling that another person had walked into the café. Winn swallowed hard as he saw Kara enter. Her hair was up in a thick bun, her glasses placed perfectly on her face while she wore a sweater that read, 'Power To The Girls', which had two yellow rings around each arm, and she also wore black jeans and white trainers.

At first, the blonde walked over to the counter without a care in the world. It was only when she turned around while she was waiting for her order that she noticed the woman that had been ignoring her for the last couple of weeks sat with her best friend. Winn was looking decidedly guilty.

"Winn?!" She gasped with surprise. She then walked over to their table. Winn felt nervous as Kara hovered behind him.

"Lena." She began, resting a hand on the back of Winn's chair, "You've been ignoring me for two weeks, and I've been worried sick. What happened?"

Lena refused to meet her eyes, "I was busy rebranding my company and assumed that you were too busy, what with rehearsal. I gave you space."

"That doesn't explain why Winn is here, with you." Kara said, with a skeptic voice as she looked between them.

"I bumped into him and asked for a chat." Lena said in a casual, yet believeable tone.

"And you're reading his assignment?"

"I'm just interested in what you've been up to." She said as she passed it back to Winn, "Just a few spelling mistakes and paragraphs need spacing out better." Lena said to Winn.

Winn took his assignment back, "Thanks." He said nervously while Kara looked between the two.

"You could have asked me, hell, you could have asked to meet me now." Kara said to Lena.

"I didn't know that I'd be coming out for lunch." Lena said pointedly, "And I should go now."

"Oh no." Kara said to her, "Winn, you can go. Lena, you and I need to talk."

Winn picked up his bag, and thanked Lena again before heading for the door. Kara picked up her lunch when it was ready and sat opposite Lena, "Why?" That is all she asked.

Lena crossed her arms, "Why what?"

"You never texted back to say that you were busy." Kara darted back, "A text, anything. I would have been happy with that."

"I've been letting the dust settle."

"While I have been worried sick about you!" Kara snapped before lowering her voice, "If you've been avoiding me because of mom and Alex, they're fine now. Things are getting better."

"But for how long?" Lena asked. She watched as Kara frowned.

"Your mom hates me, we both know that and not just because of the fire."

"Now Lena, you are talking out of your-"

"Really Kara?!" Lena cut her off, "Somehow, I don't think so. Anyway, I'm thinking about investing eslewhere…National City."

Kara's jaw dropped, almost scoffing, "And what about us?!" She snapped, "What about our relationship?"

This is what Lena had been avoiding. This exact argument, but it had to be done. There were no two ways about it. It had to be said and done. It took Lena some heart wrenching back and forths with herself and her internal battle, but she ultimately decided that she couldn't lose her business, not when it was already drying up.

A move to National City, across the pond was a much better idea.

Lena took a deep, yet shuddering breath. She found tears stinging her eyes and it was at that point, Kara knew that it was over.

"I've decided that a move to National City is the better option for my business. The only thing that is keeping me here is you Kara. You have a life to look forward to. You and Winn are going to go far, I know it. I'm just a Luthor and I'm not going to hold you back from achieving your dreams of being a Broadway star. I know you want that more than anything." Lena smiled sheepishly as she looked into Kara's tear filled eyes.

Kara shook her head, "Broadway isn't everything to me Lena." She took a deep breath, "Lena, I don't want a life without you in it."

"We are still young Kara. You'll find someone. You don't need me."

Kara couldn't believe what was going on. As Lena tried to hold her hands across the table, she dragged her own away, "I was going to try, I was going to fight for everything we have. I tried and you never even did. What should I expect from you?" The blonde was heartbroken, she didn't know what else to do.

"Kara-" Lena pleaded as Kara stood up, gathering her things.

"Don't bother trying." Kara hissed as she looked down at the Luthor, "You've made your choice. Now you just leave me alone." She then stormed off, leaving Lena alone in the café.

Lena knew she made a grave mistake. What else could she do?

As she sat there, she took a deep breath, and smoothed her features. She wiped away her tears and just sat there in silence.

…..

The following Tuesday…

Lena remembered that she promised Kara that she would see Kara perform, and she did. The following Tuesday night, she went to her college dressed casually. She walked into the theatre, choosing to go on the side where Alex and Eliza would not be sat.

As Lena looked down at the set, she was amazed by the backdrop, sure it was just a bit of a sky and two apartment blocks, but with the set pieces, she was amazed. Her heart was in her throat, and this was before Kara and Winn even started performing. She knew she had hurt Kara, and she thought that she owed her this much.

Lena's heart skipped a beat as the houselights went down. Her heart was in her mouth as Kara appeared on stage in a dress that had polka dots on it. The Luthor couldn't believe what she had let go, she knew that for sure.

When Kara began singing, this was the first time what Lena had ever heard Kara sing. It broke her heart, but she did this, she chose to leave.

"Don't kiss me goodbye again

Leave this night clean and quiet

You want the last word

You want me to laugh

But leave it for now

All you can say

All you can feel

Was wrapped up inside that one perfect kiss

Leave it at that:

I'll watch you turn the corner and go...

And goodbye until tomorrow

Goodbye until the next time you call

And I'll be waiting

I will be waiting!

Goodbye until tomorrow

Goodbye till I recall how to breathe

And I have been waiting

I have been waiting for you."

Lena watched as Kara moved across the stage, tears already stung her eyes as her own heart was breaking. Through the words that Kara was singing, Lena could not only hear, but she could also see the heartbreak in Kara's face.

The people watching would think that it's her incredible acting skills but Lena knew, Kara's family knew and her friends knew that the hurt on the young woman's face was from her own personal heartbreak that Lena had caused.

Kara moved to centre stage and at that point, she locked eyes with Lena in the crowd of people. Lena smiled, but she didn't smile because she was happy. She had fulfilled her promise to Kara to watch her perform.

"I stand on a precipice

I struggle to keep my balance

I open myself

I open myself one stitch at a time

Finally yes!

Finally now!

Finally something takes me away

Finally free!

Finally he can cut through these strings

And open my wings!"

As the song progressed, Lena could tell that Kara was projecting a lot of her own anger and hurt into it.

Alex frowned at Kara on the stage from where she was sat. She knew Kara was projecting to someone in the audience, she just couldn't figure out who. That's when her eyes found Lena.

Alex's blood boiled instantly.

She could not stand this at all. She felt that Lena didn't belong there at all.

Winn entered the stage as it came to his part of the song, and he was concerned for Kara. He really was, especially when he knew Lena was in the audience. He took a seat on the stage as his character and began singing himself,

"I called Elise to help me pack my bags

I went downtown and closed the bank account

It's not about another shrink

It's not about another compromise

I'm not the only one who's hurting here

I don't know what the hell is left to do

You never saw how far the crack had opened

You never knew I had run out of rope and

I could never rescue you

All you ever wanted

But I could never rescue you

No matter how I tried."

As the song progressed, Winn's character walked across the stage and took Kara's hands in his own. Lena did not know how she was still handling being here at all. It was getting too much,

"All I could do was love you hard

And let you go

No matter how I tried

All I could do was love you

God, I loved you so

So we could fight

Or we could wait

Or I could go..."

This part of the song hit Lena particularly hard. Yes, their relationship hadn't gone on for that long, but she loved Kara dearly and she made the decision to drop everything and not bother trying when it got hard. She decided to walk away. As much as she now wanted to leave, there was something about the song that kept Lena glued to her seat.

Pretty soon enough, both Winn and Kara were singing in a beautiful harmony. Lena stared at Kara, and then glanced at Winn as his character held Kara's hand.

"Goodbye until tomorrow!

Goodbye until I crawl to your door

And I will be waiting

I will be waiting."

Kara sang with all the might she had while Winn followed not a moment later in his own little solo.

"You never noticed how the wind had changed."

Winn sang.

"Goodbye until tomorrow!"

Kara joined in the harmony that overlapped each other.

"I didn't see how we both could win."

Winn sang, while both him and Kara grasped each other's hands, facing each other.

Kara carried on the song, giving her all as her character. She truly was mirroring her heartbreak, while in the song, she was making it personal. It was a message to Lena. Lena had broken her heart but she knew that she could carry on.

"Goodbye until I'm done thanking God

For I have been waiting

I have been waiting for you

I have been waiting!"

Winn's character began walking to the left of the stage, still while singing.

"Goodbye Cathy."

Kara gave it one last push in the song,

"I have been waiting."

Winn belted out his last line of the song as far as the main part went.

"Goodbye!"

For the final time, Kara sang loud and clear, this time, projecting not just to that one person in the auditorium.

"I will be waiting-I will be waiting for you!"

The song suddenly went quiet, leaving only Kara to sing a small solo. Winn remained on the left of the stage while Kara stood in the centre, illuminated by a single spotlight.

"Just close the gate, I'll sit and wait. Jamie…"

Kara walked to the right of the stage while singing with Winn in an amazing harmony.

"Goodbye."

The pair finished the song, exiting on either side of the stage. Applause erupted from the small audience. Lena applauded, but left moments later. She knew.

She had made her bed and she had to lie in it.

**A:N: The song used in this is, 'Goodbye until Tomorrow/I could never rescue you' From The Last Five Years.**

Song Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yN_osqBLAKI>


End file.
